


Wild Love

by lovedsammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coda, Episode: s14e15 Peace of Mind, First Time, Grace Kink, Grace-enhanced sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedsammy/pseuds/lovedsammy
Summary: Coda to 14.15, "Peace Of Mind." Castiel wants to know exactly what Sam, as Justin, meant by wanting "three olives" in his martini.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	Wild Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh... this is my first time actually writing sexual content. I don't know how I feel about it yet. I'm so used to writing angst/hurt/comfort that anything outside of that range feels foreign to me. So please feel free to give me some constructive criticism on depicting sex scenes. I wanted to write more for this, but I figured less is more especially since it's my first attempt. 
> 
> The premise for this fic comes from that scene in Peace Of Mind where Justin!Sam strongly hinted at wanting a threesome with him, Cindy, and Cas. The three olives thing? Yeah, not subtle at all. I decided to do some research after and almost laughed my way into a coma. Apparently, it's correlated with making a man's sperm, orgasm, and sex drive stronger. So the fact that 'Sam' wanted three olives, and then offered Cas some.... well, only one direction that was going, lol.

It’s late when they finally head back to the motel. 

Cleaning up the mess with Sunny and her father hadn’t taken a relatively long time, but it still ended up being finished later than Sam would’ve liked. He was tired down to his bones, all of those sleepless nights finally catching up with him. 

Once they were in the car, Sam took the time to really check himself over on his phone camera and blanched at his reflection. He looked like some kind of prissy soccer dad, dressed in neutral-colored slacks, a cardigan and overcoat and a freaking _manbun_ to boot. Suddenly, he was glad that Dean wasn’t the one with him on this case -- his brother would never let him live this down if he knew what Sam had been fooled into wearing. 

His sourness must’ve shown on his face, because Cas, from beside him in the driver's seat states, a bit obviously, “You dislike your current attire.” 

Sam snorts. “You think?” What the hell had inspired Sunny’s father to think Sam actually would be happy in this getup? Maybe the college-graduate lawyer version of himself would be, had that been his life, but Sam as he was? Never. He would happily stick to his plaid and denim, thank you very much. 

The edges of Cas’s lips quirk, a bit bemused. “I think it looks rather good on you. Except for this, of course.” He reaches over to gently pry the elastic from Sam’s hair, and the back of Sam’s head releases pressure as his hair falls back down to the nape of his neck, flowing and bushy. “Your hair looks much better this way.” 

Sam blinks in surprise. What the hell? “Uh - thanks, Cas.” 

“Of course.” 

Sam regards him. Cas’s eyes are trained on the road, but Sam can see the gears turning behind the angel’s eyes. Just as Sam thinks that, Castiel speaks again. 

“Sam… I am very confused about something.” Without waiting for a reply, he continues. “Are olives a code word for sex?”

Sam sputters, choking on thin air, and coughs into his hand, eyes blown wide. Once he regains his composure, he wheezes a startled, “W-what?” A conversation comes unbidden to mind, of himself, Cindy, and Castiel in the living room, discussing martinis and olives and adventurous inhibitions. 

Cas doesn’t appear the least bit put out by Sam’s reaction. “Well, when you were with Cindy, you -- brainwashed you -- mentioned olives. I’m aware that they’re condiments often used for alcoholic drinks, but… Cindy seemed a little surprised when you said you wanted three. It seemed to… thrill her.” 

Sam goes red in the face. “Well, uh….” He trails off. He was _not_ having this conversation with Castiel, of all people! Of all of the things for the angel to pick up on, it had to be this? He attempts to compose himself, aware that he’s overreacting. It was just a question, wasn’t it? What was the harm? And Cas, although having experienced sex, still wasn’t quite versed in every aspect of it. He was still what Sam would deem to be “innocent” in that way. It’s with that in mind that he decides to educate the angel on some of the more linguistic aspects of sex. “So I read something once before about there being speculation that olives, er, uh… biologically enhance a male’s sperm and orgasm or something. Well, olive _oil_ , technically, but there was a mention of actual olives, too. I don’t really know if it’s true, though.” 

He tries to play it off as nothing, but it comes out a bit strangled. _Get it together,_ he chastises himself. _Don’t act like a fucking schoolboy with a crush over a damn sex question._

“Oh.”

Castiel hums thoughtfully and nods, seemingly satisfied by Sam’s answer. 

Sam, however, squirms a little in his seat and tries to abate the uncomfortable, butterfly feeling in his stomach, along with the heat growing under his collar.

What the hell had gotten into him? 

-  
  


The same woman from before is sitting at the reception desk, magazine in hand, and looks up lazily as they enter. She lifts an eyebrow at Sam and his weird ass appearance before shrugging. _Must’ve seen weirder things living in this town_ , Sam thinks sardonically. “Oh! You boys taking off?”

“No, not yet,” Sam tells her, flashing his credit card and a tight smile. “We’ll stay one more night.”

“Suit yourself. You get the case all wrapped up?”

“Yep.” 

Thank God for that. He was ready to sleep and then get the fuck out of this crazy town as soon as possible. It meant going back to bunker and its torturous memories, though, and that realization sobers him a little. He wasn’t sure that he was ready for that yet. 

“Goodie, then. I wish ya sweet dreams, dear. Check out is at 11am tomorrow.” 

“Sounds good,” Sam yawns, bids her goodnight, and he and Cas head upstairs to their rooms. Even though they sometimes shared Sam’s bed back at the bunker, when they were on cases, it would come across as too weird and draw too much attention. So Sam had booked them two.

“Are you going to be able to sleep?” Cas asks him, as they walk down the hall leading to Sam’s room.

Sam raises half a shoulder. “Dunno. Probably. I hope so, anyway.” He was definitely exhausted enough to sleep, but once again, the day’s events were lingering at the front of his mind. He’s remembering more and more about how his cursed self had behaved, the excitement he’d felt at the prospect of gaining Castiel as another “partner” and what that had implied… 

He shoos the memory away. It was true that Sam had been harboring more than friendly thoughts about his angel friend for some time now. Dean would’ve called it “pining.” But Cas was his friend, and Sam didn’t want to destroy that by harboring non-mutual feelings. It wasn’t like the angel wanted him, especially not in that way. Or did he? He knew Cas loved him, but only as family. And yet, recent events had Sam reevaluating. He glances at Cas out of the corner of his eye to catch his soft expression, and shuffles his feet nervously.

The angel’s worry and gentleness for him always made Sam feel weird, but not exactly in a bad way. It was almost too good to be true that someone other than his brother could care for him so much. 

Castiel notices Sam’s reaction, and retreats back several steps to his own door further down the hall. “I’ll leave you to your sleep. Good night, Sam.” 

Sam opens his mouth to reply, to tell Cas goodnight too, but he pauses instead, halfway turned away from him. “Hey, Cas,” He calls before he can stop himself. “Why exactly did you want to know about the olive thing?”

Cas blinks and then shakes his head. 

“Oh, I just thought it implied something,” He dismisses. “But I must have been mistaken.”

Sam turns to face him fully now. “Implied what?”

Honestly, Sam doesn’t really know what the hell he’s doing. It must be the day’s events combined with the recent trauma and tiredness that are making him this bold. He doesn’t really know what he’s expecting here, and it’s apparent that neither does Cas. The hunter’s response seems to take the angel aback for a moment, too, and he swallows. 

“That you… well, the you under the spell… perhaps wanted an additional partner amongst you and Cindy. Sexually.” Cas explains. The lack of tact from earlier in the day seems to have mellowed out, making Cas a little more vulnerable and open. “Three olives instead of one or two, and after what you said about them enhancing male pleasure, I thought you meant...”

Oh. A threesome. Sam flushes. That had, in fact, been what he as Justin had been insinuating, but after coming out of the haze, Sam had thought -- hoped -- that Cas would forget it or it would’ve gone right over his head. There was no such luck there, it seemed. Cas was too perceptive for his own good sometimes.

Shit. 

Sam rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, clearing his throat. “T... that could definitely be taken that way, um… it usually does mean that. Jess and I, once in college, uh….we had an additional partner with us. Brady, actually…” 

Cas’s eyes squint in realization. “So you’ve partaken in a threesome. With another male.” 

Sam flushes again. “Y-yeah. It’s, uh…. Interesting. Not really the first time I’d been with a guy, though. I did my share of experimenting...” 

He needs to end this conversation right here and now, because he can feel his ears literally going red and heat was beginning to spread from his belly to other areas that it decidedly did _not_ need to go to.

“Did you mean it?” Cas inquires.

“Mean what?” 

“Wanting three people,” He intones, moving into Sam’s personal space. “Wanting _me_?” 

Sam feels his mouth go dry. He backs up until he’s leaning against the door to his room, and he could easily remove the key from his pocket, open the door and get out of this. It would leave things a hell of a lot more awkward between himself and Cas in the morning, but things were already becoming awkward enough as it was. “I… I, uh --” 

“Sam, tell me,” Cas coaxes softly. “If I am overstepping my bounds, please tell me. I don’t wish to make you uncomfortable. Tell me if I’m wrong. I will back off immediately and you can forget that I ever asked.” 

Blood is thrumming loud in Sam’s ears. If he told Cas the truth, would the angel be ashamed of him, think of him as dirty? It wasn’t that long ago that Cas had told him that being human had changed Cas’s view of Sam. Would he think Sam as abominable again, as something disgusting and classless and having no regard for Castiel’s angelic nature? Of his purity? Or would he --

A gentle hand comes to rest on his shoulder.

“Sam.” 

“You’re not wrong.” Sam mumbles, ducking his head. Well, the cat was out of the bag now. “I guess I did want you, I…” 

“Do you still? Now?”

There’s no judgment in the question, just a sincere curiosity, and almost something else. Longing, Sam thinks. And desire, if the way Cas is flicking his gaze to Sam's mouth is any indication.

So Sam nods, hot all over. 

That’s all it takes. 

Castiel closes what little distance there is between them and presses Sam hard against the door using his hips, kissing him deeply. It’s sloppy and needy and kind of ferocious, but it turns Sam on in a way that he hadn’t expected. At once, Cas starts trying to rid Sam of his clothing. Sam finally uses the door key to open his room, and he and Cas ease their way inside, never breaking apart. When the door shuts behind them, Cas has him pinned right up against it again. 

“I was wrong. This outfit is abominable on you,” The angel growls, already pulling the sweater over Sam’s head. A second later, the ugly maroon cardigan is lying discarded on the floor.

Sam laughs, a bit delirious. “I thought you liked it.” 

“Yes, but I want to see you without it more,” Cas declares. He grinds up against Sam, and Sam feels himself growing impossibly hard. And by the way his pants are tented, so is Cas. 

“Oh, fuck. Cas.” He hisses, as Cas nips along the side of his neck. The angel’s fingers grip at his hair, and he presses a knee up between Sam’s legs, and Sam gives a sharp intake of breath in surprise. He didn’t know where this side of Cas was coming from, but he sure as hell was enjoying it.

“C-Cas…” 

Castiel runs his free hand down Sam’s exposed torso, tracing his anti-possession tattoo before kissing him again. It’s a gentler kiss than the one in the hallway, but it’s still passionate enough for Sam to know that Cas is feeling this, too. 

Sam, needing to steady himself, grasps onto Cas’s shoulders and takes on the task of removing the angel’s trench coat. Cas obliges him and then starts to kiss further down Sam’s collar bone, swirling his tongue over Sam’s nipples before stopping at his navel. He reaches a hand between Sam’s legs to fondle his cock, and Sam gasps, bucking up into the hand. 

“Shall we see if that theory is correct?” Cas asks, huskily. “I want to see how hard I can make you come.” And Sam is almost undone from that alone. The dirty talk, in that voice, is getting to him, and getting to him bad. He writhes under Cas’s touch, panting, feeling sparks of pleasure shooting up his entire body.

“Fuck, Cas. I need - ” 

“I know.” 

Cas hurries to undo Sam’s pants and pulls them and his underwear down, shoving Sam gently, but unceremoniously, onto the bed as he does so. Instantly, his hand is on Sam’s dick again, pumping, and there’s a new sensation there now too, a warmer, fuller one that sends a course of bliss through him . 

“W-whoa, what’s…” 

“Angel grace,” Cas says. “I’m using some of it to stimulate you. I’m going to make you come harder than you have in your entire life.” 

It’s indescribable, the sensations that the grace seem to arise. Sam throws his head back, spreading his legs wider, his hips lifting up off the bed. “Oh, God,” He wheezes. He’s never been harder in his life and it’s painful but also so incredibly pleasurable. He’s seeing stars and he hasn’t even come yet. His cock is beginning to leak precome from Castiel’s administrations, and then the angel suddenly stops. 

Sam opens his eyes -- when had he closed them? -- and is greeted by the sight of Castiel dipping his head down between Sam’s splayed legs, and taking all of him into his mouth, sucking him down. The effect is instant. The grace enhancing his erection and Cas’s warm, wet mouth suckling around him make Sam nearly lose it. He’s moaning so loudly he’s sure that the hotel staff can hear him, gripping the bed sheets with white fists as he loses himself in the pleasure. 

He’s close, so very close, and he manages an unintelligible whine in the back of his throat, trying with all of the restraint that he has left not to push himself up deeper into Cas’s mouth. “C-Cas,” He moans. “Oh, fuck, I’m…” 

The pressure builds up until he can’t take it anymore and all he can do is shout and clamp his eyes shut as it releases, exploding his seed into Castiel’s mouth. The angel swallows it all down, and Sam rides out wave after wave of endless intensity. Once he’s spent and soft again, Cas pulls away.

Sam’s still breathing harshly, his body still shuddering from the force of his orgasm, and so exhausted that he can barely keep his eyes open. He collapses onto the pillow, staring blearily up at the angel.

“Jesus, Cas. That was…” 

Castiel wipes his mouth on the hem of his sleeve and grins. It looks so incredibly dirty on his face, and Sam finds that he _likes_ it. He wants to see that expression on the angel more often. 

“You taste spectacular. Definitely a strong hint of olive.” Cas says. “But of course, I’ll need another taste to fully test our theory. Next time, without the olives. I need a baseline to compare to, after all.”

Sam laughs, closing his eyes in relaxation. 

“Yeah, well, we can _definitely_ do that.” 

He drifts off to sleep in seconds.


End file.
